Red Velvet
by Charice-Claire-Vizziny
Summary: Gaara naik pesawat terbang untuk yang pertama kalinya sendirian. Selain hampir ketinggalan, ia juga duduk di antara dua orang yang secara kebetulan sama-sama berambut merah seperti dirinya. Inilah awal dari perjalanan 'merah'nya. Bacalah kisah serunya!


**Red Velvet (Pesawat Merah)**

Sebuah karya fiksi Naruto

**Oleh: **m0.0by®

**Anime/Manga: **Naruto oleh Masashi Kishimoto

**Karakter Utama: **Sabaku no Gaara

**Karakter Pendukung: **Sasori dan Karin

**Karakter Lain: **Sabaku no Kankurou dan Sabaku no Temari

**Rating Akurat: **K++ (Semi Teen, 12 tahun ke atas)

**Genres: **Friendship dan Humor

**Tipe: **Cerita Pendek

**Dibuat: **30 April 2011

**Selesai: **3 Mei 2011

**Dipublikasikan: **6 Mei 2011**  
><strong>

Copyright © 2011

All rights reserved. Copying and plagiarizing are strictly prohibited.

**Sinopsis Lengkap: **Gaara berhasil memenangkan sebuah kuis berhadiah tiket pesawat gratis ke Korea Selatan selama seminggu juga uang sebesar sepuluh ribu yen. Alhasil, ia melakukan perjalanan menggunakan pesawat terbang untuk yang pertama kalinya. Di dalam pesawat, ia duduk di antara dua orang yang secara kebetulan, sama-sama berkepala merah seperti dirinya. Inilah awal dari 'perjalanan merah'nya. Bacalah pengalaman Gaara mulai dari hampir ketinggalan pesawat sampai menghadapi _take off _dengan begitu tegangnya.

**Informasi Lanjut: **Semua karakter yang ada dalam cerita ini merupakan kepunyaan Masashi Kishimoto sebagai pembuat Naruto, tapi plot cerita ini seluruhnya merupakan kepunyaan si pengarang. Cerita ini di _rating _**K++ **karena **menggunakan bahasa slang**. Cerita ini **buatan orang luar** dan **nggak mewakilkan apapun** dalam Naruto. Kesamaan dan kemiripan hanyalah kebetulan semata. Cerita ini mengandung unsur _alternate universe _dan _out of character_. _No pairings included_.

**Dari m0.0by: **Heyho! Gue kembali lagi! Kali ini gue bawa cerita aneh yang berwarna merah (apaan sih -.-). Oke deh, jadi awalnya cerita ini karakternya tiga artis Korea yang namanya sama-sama Kibum, secara gue _major fan_nya K-Pop. Tapi karena gue nggak bisa menemukan tempat dimana gue bisa nge-_publish _cerita K-Pop berbahasa Indo yang bagus, gue memutuskan untuk mengaplikasikan ide tersebut ke dalam cerita ini. Kalo cerita ini _sense of humor_nya kurang banget, itu karena cerita ini ada sekuelnya. Nanti komedi dan serunya baru nongol pas di sekuel.

Yah, pokoknya selamat menikmati aja cerita kecil dari gue ini. _I hope you guys like it_. Baiklah, buka bukunya!

* * *

><p>Sabaku no Gaara kembali melirik jam tangannya yang berwarna hitam legam. Rupanya waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul sembilan lewat tiga puluh menit. Sebentar lagi dia akan pergi meninggalkan Jepang menuju Korea Selatan. Suasana di bandara Tokyo sangatlah ramai. Rasanya nggak ada detik yang terlewati tanpa berlalu lalangnya orang-orang. Maklum, Gaara pergi di saat liburan. Lelaki bermata hijau terang itu kemudian menoleh ke arah kedua kakaknya yang sedang bercanda ria.<p>

"Kak Kankurou, Kak Temari," panggil Gaara pelan. Lantas kedua orang yang dipanggil itu berhenti membicarakan seorang pria yang akrab dengan sebutan Briptu Norman dan menoleh ke arah adik mereka. "Aku laper nih. Kita makan dulu yuk, aku naik pesawat lima belas menit lagi."

Temari berpandangan dengan Kankurou sejenak. "Boleh aja sih, tapi kamu nggak takut ketinggalan nanti?" tanyanya dengan nada khawatir. "Lagian kalo kamu laper kan kamu bisa makan di pesawat nanti. Kamu nggak sabaran banget sih."

Gaara terdiam sambil mengalihkan pandangannya dari kedua kakaknya. Sekelebat bayangan tentang makanan yang disajikan di pesawat juga bayangan tentang memakannya membuatnya merasa geli. "Nggak ah, aku nggak mau. Soalnya aku nggak yakin kalo makanan di pesawat itu enak," katanya sambil menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. Kemudian dirasakannya perutnya mulai 'konser'. "Terus aku juga udah laper banget nih sekarang, ayolah Kak."

"Gaara, Gaara. Kenapa lo nggak makan dulu sih sebelum ke sini?" tanya Kankurou. Gaara mau menjawab, tapi mulutnya sudah ditutup oleh tangan Kankurou duluan. Lantas suara protes aneh kedengaran dari arah Gaara yang sedang dibekep. "Oh, gue tau. Ini kan pertama kalinya lo naik pesawat! Pantesan aja lo semangat setengah mampus!" seru Kankurou keras-keras.

Sontak mata hijau terang Gaara membelalak lebar. Kedua tangannya bergerak-gerak tak tentu arah. Wajahnya langsung merah padam karena malu. Kankurou yang melihat reaksi adiknya hanya bisa tertawa kecil sebelum menarik tangannya dari mulut Gaara.

"Kakak jahat banget sih! Mau bikin aku mati gara-gara malu apa?" gerutu Gaara sebal sementara sejumlah orang mulai memperhatikannya sambil menahan tawa. _Matilah gue_, _matilah gue_… pikirnya dalam hati.

"Maaf, maaf… lo jangan ngambek gitu, dong!" seru Kankurou sambil meninju lengan adiknya keras-keras. Umur Gaara sudah delapan belas, tapi entah kenapa Kankurou dan Temari masih menganggapnya sebagai anak kecil. Yah kira-kira sebagai anak kecil yang umurnya sepuluh tahun di bawah usianya yang sebenarnya. "Ya udah deh biar nggak ngambek lagi kita makan aja. Lo mau makan di mana dulu tapi?"

Gaara mendengus sembari mengusap-ngusap lengannya yang terasa sakit. "Terserah deh, yang penting murah dan enak! Titik!" gerutunya, membuat Temari dan Kankurou tertawa lagi.

* * *

><p>Gaara melahap <em>cheeseburger <em>di hadapannya dengan penuh nafsu. Sesekali dia mencolek _french fries _yang dipesannya pada saus sambal favoritnya sebelum memakannya dengan penuh nafsu juga. Melihatnya sama saja dengan melihat seorang manusia purba yang baru pertama kali melihat makanan dalam hidupnya. Sekali lagi Kankurou dan Temari bertukar pandangan melihat kelakuan adik mereka. Kankurou menganggap yang dilihatnya ini kocak, sementara Temari malah justru merasa kasihan pada Gaara.

Kemudian Gaara meneguk habis es teh lemon yang menyegarkan itu setelah membabat habis seluruh makanan yang dipesannya. Restoran McDonald's bisa untung besar jika selalu didatangi kostumer-kostumer seperti Gaara ini. Tak lupa cowok itu bersendawa hebat karena sudah sangat kenyang.

Kankurou geleng-geleng kepala. "Lo gimana sih? Tadi lo marah-marah gara-gara katanya gue bikin lo malu," katanya tidak dengan nada marah. "Lah sekarang? Lihat tuh diri lo. Lo sendiri memalukan tau nggak!" lanjutnya sebelum tertawa.

"Gila, kamu makan udah kayak orang apan tau. Kesannya tuh kamu kayak nggak dikasih makan setahun!" kata Temari. "Muka kamu belepotan banget, bersihin dulu gih sana." Ujarnya sambil memberikan tisu makan pada Gaara.

Gaara lalu menerima tisu makan dari Temari tersebut. Kemudian seraya membersihkan wajahnya, ia mulai berkata-kata. "Wajar aja dong kalo aku kayak gini, ini kan pertama kalinya aku naik pesawat. Kalo Kak Temari sama Kak Kankurou kan udah sering tuh bolak-balik naik pesawat."

"Iya juga ya, kamu ke Korsel juga gara-gara menang kuis kan?" tanya Temari sambil tersenyum.

Gaara mengangguk. Jadi ya begitulah ceritanya mengapa Gaara akan berangkat ke Korea Selatan dengan menggunakan pesawat sekarang. Ia berhasil memenangkan kuis yang digelar oleh opera sabun kesukaannya. Sebenarnya sih dia hanya iseng saja mengikuti, eh taunya menang. Hadiah utama pula, khusus untuk satu orang. Satu tiket pesawat gratis ke Korea Selatan selama seminggu, ditambah dengan uang sebesar sepuluh ribu yen. Hadiah seperti itu mana bisa ditolak?

"Oh iya, gue lupa cerita sama lo nih salah satu pengalaman gue pas naik pesawat," kata Kankurou sambil menyandarkan tubuhnya di kursi restoran. "Kalo nggak salah waktu itu gue mau ke Vietnam… eh tapi nggak tau deh gue lupa. Pokoknya seru banget deh, tapi serem juga sih. Mau denger nggak?"

Gaara mengangguk lagi, kali ini dengan antusias sambil mengaduk-ngaduk es teh lemonnya. Kemudian Kankurou mulai bercerita. Gaara mendengarkan cerita kakaknya dengan sepenuh hati. Semakin lama cerita Kankurou semakin seru untuk didengar. Ia bercerita cukup lama, kira-kira sepuluh menit. Tiba-tiba sebuah pengumuman menyeruak dari _speaker _yang dipasang di seantero bandara. Sialnya, karena terlalu asik mendengarkan cerita Kankurou, Gaara nggak _ngeh _sama pengumuman itu—begitu pula dengan Temari dan Kankurou itu sendiri. Padahal pengumuman itu berisi tentang keberangkatan pesawat yang akan dinaiki Gaara!

"Eh sekarang jam berapa sih?" tanya Temari setelah selesai mendiskusikan tentang cerita menegangkan Kankurou barusan.

Dengan cepat Gaara melirik jam tangannya. "Sepuluh kurang… astaga!" pekiknya ketika menyadari kesalahannya. Dalam sekejap kedua mata hijau terangnya membelalak lebar. Segera ia beranjak dari duduknya. "Aku mesti naik pesawat sekarang! Udah dulu ya Kak Kankurou, Kak Temari! Sampai ketemu seminggu lagi! Doain aku selamat sampe tujuan!" serunya bertubi-tubi sebelum mengambil langkah seribu menuju _gate _tempat naiknya para penumpang pesawat yang akan dinaikinya.

Kankurou dan Temari hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala melihat tingkah laku adik mereka tersebut. Bahkan mereka belum sempat berpelukan sebagai tanda perpisahan.

Sementara itu, Gaara berlari dan terus berlari hingga rasanya jantungnya mau meledak. Untung perjuangannya itu tidak sia-sia. Ia sampai pada waktu yang kritis; _ia_lah penumpang terakhir yang memasuki pesawat yang dinaikinya. Petugas pemeriksa tiket hanya bisa memandang Gaara dengan tatapan heran sekaligus kasihan begitu melihat kondisi Gaara yang seperti baru saja selesai lari maraton. Nafasnya tak karuan dan keringat mulai membanjiri tubuhnya.

Setelah tiketnya selesai diperiksa, Gaara melangkah maju mengikuti alur tempat yang dilewatinya. Tak lama kemudian, ia sukses berada di dalam badan pesawat. Untuk yang pertama kalinya. _Sendirian_.

Karena Gaara merupakan penumpang terakhir yang memasuki pesawat, hampir seluruh kursi pesawat telah diduduki orang ketika ia sampai. Para penumpang pesawat yang dinaiki Gaara sangatlah beragam—ada orang tua bermata abu-abu, anak kecil bandel yang tak bisa diam, sekeluarga besar yang tampak norak, pasangan muda yang nggak berhentinya melakukan PDA, sekelompok remaja labil yang bawel dan sok keren, juga masih banyak yang lainnya.

Mereka semua memandang Gaara dengan tatapan tajam seakan-akan dia itu adalah seorang teroris. Gaara memandang tiketnya sejenak; tulisan D5 terpampang di sana. Ya, itulah tempat duduk Gaara untuk perjalanan selama dua jam lima belas menit ini. Gaara berada di kelas ekonomi, dimana kursi yang ada lebih banyak juga padat. Jumlah kursi yang ada di kelas ekonomi adalah sebanyak 70 buah. Tepatnya tujuh kursi untuk sepuluh barisan. Dua kursi berada di pojok kanan, dua kursi di pojok kiri, sementara tiga kursi di tengah-tengah.

Gaara mulai berjalan menyusuri badan pesawat untuk mencari tempat duduknya. Ia harus melewati beberapa pramugari yang sedang sibuk bolak-balik juga sejumlah orang yang sedang _berlagak _sibuk. Akhirnya setelah mencocokkan tulisan pada tiket dengan angka dan huruf yang tertera di bagian atas pesawat, Gaara menemukan tempat duduknya.

_Great_, pikirnya begitu mengetahui bahwa tempat duduknya adalah di bagian tengah yang kursinya sebanyak tiga buah. Belum lagi, ia tepat duduk di tengah dari ketiga kursi itu. Dengan kata lain, ia betul-betul duduk di tengah-tengah kelas ekonomi pesawat itu. Hebat? Atau justru… payah? Semula ia pikir ia bakal duduk di dekat jendela. Justru Gaara paling menghindari duduk di tengah-tengah begini.

Kursi di kanan dan kiri tempat Gaara duduk pun juga tidak kosong. Di kursi sebelah kanan ada seorang gadis berkulit putih dan berkacamata yang sedang membaca majalah Harper's Bazaar yang dibawa sendiri. Majalah itu merupakan edisi bulan lalu—Gaara tahu karena Temari langganan majalah tersebut. Kacamatanya berbentuk standar dengan bingkai warna cokelat tua. Gadis itu memakai _cardigan _hitam dengan _tank top _Manchester United sebagai dalamannya. Untuk bawahannya, ia mengenakan celana pendek _jeans _warna biru pucat. Sementara alas kakinya adalah sepasang _flat shoes _warna _broken white_. Bagi Gaara, gadis itu agak sedikit _edgy_ karena model rambut dan warna matanya tidak biasa.

Sedangkan di kursi sebelah kiri ada seorang cowok bermata cokelat. Kedua matanya itu sayu sekali, seperti sedang ngantuk. Akan tetapi, dia jelas tidak sedang ngantuk. Cowok itu sedang asik bermain PSP Go. Dari suaranya, Gaara bisa tahu kalau dia sedang bermain _Need for Speed_:_ Most Wanted_. Cowok itu memakai jaket merk Adidas warna putih dengan garis-garis hijau rumput di bagian depan-kiri, menggunakan kaus oblong warna abu-abu bertuliskan '_I'm a workalcoholic person_' yang dicetak besar-besar dengan warna hitam. Celana _jeans _yang belel serta kedodoran warna hitam dan sepatu Crocs jenis santa cruz warna biru donker dijadikannya sebagai bawahan dan alas kaki. Satu-satunya yang Gaara dapatkan dari cowok itu adalah… mungkin dia berencana akan bunuh diri di Korea Selatan nanti. Tidak ada sedikit pun semangat yang dipancarkan dari kedua bola mata yang dimilikinya.

Yang membuat Gaara tercengang adalah, entah ini kebetulan atau bagaimana, warna rambut yang dimilikinya sama dengan kedua orang di sampingnya. Sama di sini berarti sama _persis_. Sama-sama merah. Bukan hanya itu, warna pakaian yang sedang dipakainya pun juga senada dengan dua orang di hadapannya sekarang ini.

Gaara memakai kemeja kotak-kotak yang warnanya merupakan perpaduan antara biru dan hitam dengan kaus putih polos sebagai dalamannya. Ia mengenakan celana pendek _jeans _warna abu-abu sebagai bawahan, sedangkan untuk alas kakinya ia menggunakan sendal Converse warna merah marun.

Warna-warna seperti merah, abu-abu, biru, putih, dan hitam ada pada pakaian mereka. Hebatnya lagi, masing-masing orang tidak mengenakan satu warna pada warna-warna tersebut. Si cewek tidak memakai warna abu-abu, si cowok tidak memakai warna merah, sedangkan Gaara sendiri tidak memakai warna hitam. Gaya berpakaian mereka bertiga juga relatif sama; memakai luaran disertai dalaman kemudian mengenakan celana _jeans _sebagai bawahan.

Sungguh rangkaian kebetulan yang luar biasa.

Siapa sangka kalau ternyata masih _banyak _sekali kebetulan-kebetulan unik lainnya yang mereka bertiga punya?

* * *

><p>Gaara memasang sabuk pengaman yang terdapat di kursinya. Ia rebahkan tubuhnya dengan kedua tangan terlipat di dada dan mata terpejam, berusaha untuk rileks karena suasana pesawat yang sangat riuh. Rasanya ia ingin cepat-cepat sampai tujuan karena ia tidak begitu menyukai kericuhan dan keramaian.<p>

"Udah mau tidur? Pesawatnya belom jalan sama sekali loh." Suara gadis yang duduk di sebelah kanan Gaara membuat lelaki itu tersentak kaget. Dalam sekejap kedua matanya terbuka.

Gaara menoleh ke kanan dengan canggung. "Eh? I, iya nih. Soalnya gue pengen cepet-cepet sampe." Jawabnya sekenanya.

Si gadis mengamati Gaara sejenak dalam diam. "Baru pertama kali naik pesawat ya?" tanyanya sambil tersenyum kecil. "Nih gue kasih tau ya, lo nggak bakal bisa tidur kalo pesawatnya udah mau terbang. Serius deh."

Ups, ketahuan deh.

Gaara menaikkan sebelah alisnya sebentar sebelum menurunkannya lagi. "Iya, ini gue baru pertama kalinya naik pesawat… kok tau?" tanyanya sedikit gugup. "Aduh jadi malu, pertama kali naik pesawat pas umur delapan belas. Pasti semua orang udah pernah naik pesawat dari kecil deh." Lanjutnya, mencoba mencairkan suasana. Mungkin mendapat teman ngobrol jauh lebih baik daripada tidur.

"Oh pantesan. Udah keliatan dari gerak-gerik lo," jawab si gadis _edgy _santai. "Tapi lo termasuk hebat, berani naik pesawat pertama kali sendirian; jujur aja ya, gue sih nggak bakal berani." Lanjut gadis itu. Kemudian dia mengulurkan tangan kanannya ke arah Gaara. "Karin, lo?"

Gaara menjabat uluran tangan Karin dengan canggung. "Gaara."

Setelah itu jabatan tangan mereka terlepas. Baru saja Gaara ingin membuka percakapan lagi dengan Karin, cowok yang duduk di sebelah kirinya mencolek bahunya beberapa kali. Lantas Gaara pun menoleh ke arahnya.

"_Sorry_, boleh nanya nggak?" tanya cowok bermata sayu itu.

"Boleh, mau nanya apa?" jawab Gaara sambil mengangguk.

"Emm…" cowok itu menatap arlojinya sesaat. "Kita naik pesawat berapa jam ya?"

Gaara mengarahkan pandangannya ke sembarang arah, mencoba mengingat-ngingat jawaban atas pertanyaan itu. Rasanya jawaban itu tersimpan di suatu bagian otaknya. "Kalo nggak salah sih sekitar dua jam-an gitu deh." Celetuknya sambil mengangkat kedua bahunya pelan.

"Oh, makasih," ujar si cowok sambil mengubah posisi duduknya. Lalu ia kembali menatap Gaara. "Oh ya, nama gue Sasori. Tadi gue denger nama lo Gaara, bener kan?" tanyanya sambil menunjuk batang hidung Gaara dengan jari kelingkingnya. Lelaki ini sangat aneh.

"Iya bener, salam kenal ya." Ucap Gaara, berusaha agar terdengar ramah.

"Iya iya," kata Sasori lagi. Kemudian dia membungkukkan tubuhnya seraya menoleh ke samping kanan. Ke arah Karin, tepatnya. "Nama lo Karin, kan? Salam kenal ya."

Karin yang sudah membaca majalahnya kembali menurunkan majalahnya untuk melihat Sasori. "Hmm." Gumamnya atas perkataan Sasori.

Kini ketiga orang asing itu sudah saling mengenal satu sama lain. Gaara tersentak ketika dirasakannya pesawat mulai bergerak.

"Lo baru pertama kali naik pesawat kan ya? Kok aneh sih sendirian?" tanya Sasori sambil mengerutkan dahinya. Ternyata dugaan Gaara salah—lelaki yang nampak ngantuk ini bisa juga berekspresi. "Lo nggak liburan gitu apa sama keluarga lo?"

"Tadinya sih udah ada rencana, gue sama keluarga gue mau ke Singapur, tapi…" Gaara menggantungkan kalimatnya sambil tersenyum manis. "Gara-gara gue menang kuis, akhirnya ya gini—gue ke Korsel seminggu naik pesawat gratis sendirian bawa duit sepuluh ribu yen, gokil nggak tuh?" ujarnya bangga.

Sontak kedua mata Sasori melebar. Ia jelas terkejut. "Demi apa lo dapet duit sepuluh ribu yen? Naik pesawat ini gratis?" ia bertanya dengan intonasi yang tinggi sementara Gaara menjawab dengan anggukan dan senyuman. "Anjrit enak banget! Bagi-bagi dong! Jadi orang jangan pelit, nanti kuburannya sempit!" serunya.

Gaara tertawa. "Ya gue juga nggak nyangka banget, padahal gue cuma iseng-iseng doang ikutan kuisnya, eh taunya menang. Masa sih gue nolak rejeki nomplok? Nggak mungkin kan?" katanya panjang lebar. "Tapi ya… gue kecewa. Kirain gue dapetnya tiket kelas bisnis, eh dapetnya kelas ekonomi."

"Udahlah selow aja, menang juga udah sukur," celetuk Sasori. "Eh bentar deh. Lo menang kuis dapetin hadiah utamanya ya? Kayaknya gue tau deh lo ikutan kuis apa…" katanya dengan nada curiga.

"Hah? Iya? Apa coba ayo tebak!" seru Gaara antusias. Semakin lama dia semakin menikmati keadaan ini. Dia bahkan hampir lupa kalau dia sedang berada di dalam sebuah pesawat terbang yang akan membawanya menuju Korea Selatan selama dua jam.

Sasori terus mengingat-ngingat sampai akhirnya Karin buka suara. "Itu, opera sabun aneh yang judulnya Obesitas. Gue yang nggak suka aja tau kok." Ujarnya tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari majalah yang sedang dibacanya.

"Nah itu dia! Obesitas! Ah iya itu dia!" seru Sasori sambil menggerakkan jari-jari telunjuknya dengan penuh semangat. Beberapa orang jadi melirik ke arahnya karena suaranya yang cukup keras. "Gila, nggak nyangka gue ternyata ada juga yang suka sama itu sinetron. Gue kira cuma gue doang satu-satunya di dunia ini yang suka."

"Ih ya kali deh, itu kan kocak-kocak mengharukan gimana gitu." Kata Gaara sambil melipat kedua tangannya. "Orang gue aja sampe dibilang nggak normal gara-gara maniak banget sama sinetron itu."

Kali ini, giliran Sasori yang tertawa. "Hahaha, lo inget nggak sih episode ke tiga belas? Yang si Jun ketabrak mobil abis makan dim sum?" tanyanya sambil memainkan kedua alisnya.

Gaara berpikir sejenak. "Oooh ya ya ya gue inget! Yang ceweknya si Jun nangis-nangis sambil guling-guling itu kan? Terus temennya si Jun yang namanya Shin lari-lari sambil lompat-lompat di _slow motion_? Yang itu kan?" tanyanya bertubi-tubi.

"Iya iya iya yang itu! Sumpah episode itu lucu banget parah!" seru Sasori dengan penuh semangat.

Sementara kedua cowok itu asik membicarakan soal Obesitas sambil ngakak dan teriak-teriak, Karin hanya bisa memaksa dirinya untuk berkonsentrasi pada majalah yang sedang dibacanya. Ia adalah orang nomer satu yang membenci opera sabun nggak jelas itu. Tidak pernah terlintas di benaknya bahwa dia akan duduk bersebelahan dengan dua cowok penggemar nomer satu opera sabun itu.

Tiba-tiba saja terdengar pengumuman bahwa sebentar lagi pesawat akan _take off_, sehingga seluruh penumpang dihimbau untuk mengencangkan sabuk pengaman masing-masing.

"Nah Gaar, ini dia nih salah satu momen paling menegangkan selama perjalanan pesawat!" seru Sasori sambil memasang sabuk pengamannya. "Mending sekarang lo rebahan deh, _take off _tuh rasanya mengguncang banget."

Tanpa pikir panjang lagi, Gaara segera mengikuti kata-kata Sasori. Ia rebahkan tubuhnya di atas kursi pesawat yang sedang didudukinya. Kedua tangannya menggenggam besi yang terpasang di kedua sisi kursi erat-erat. Ia berusaha keras untuk memejamkan matanya, tetapi entah kenapa dia tidak bisa melakukannya. Situasi berubah menjadi tegang untuk Gaara seorang. Sepertinya semua orang selain dirinya nampak biasa-biasa saja.

Dan ketika pesawat bergerak lebih kencang lagi, Gaara hampir tidak bisa menyembunyikan keterkejutannya. Seluruh badan pesawat berguncang seiring dengan berpacunya detak jantung Gaara. Tak henti-hentinya ia berdoa sembari memejamkan mata erat-erat. Entah seperti apa ekspresi wajah yang dibentuknya. Ya Tuhan, ini adalah salah satu pengalaman paling menegangkan yang pernah dialaminya seumur hidup. Karin dan Sasori tertawa geli melihat tingkah lakunya ini.

Kemudian Gaara merasakan sensasi super aneh luar biasa di saat pesawat yang ditumpanginya sudah bergerak menjauhi daratan. Ia merasa dirinya tertarik ke belakang dan seluruh badannya melayang-layang. Kedua matanya langsung terbuka lebar dan ia kembali bernafas setelah menahan nafasnya selama beberapa detik terakhir. Sulit sekali menjelaskan bagaimana rasanya.

Gaara bahkan tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak menjerit.

Kini Gaara sudah 'terbang' di atas langit. Satu-satunya yang bisa dia lihat di jendela pesawat hanyalah semburat warna biru cerah langit juga warna putih tipis milik awan. Dengan gemetar, ia menggerakkan tangan kirinya sehingga ia bisa melirik jam tangannya.

Setengah sebelas. Masih lama. _Sangat _lama.

"_Gosh_, _this is gonna be a long_, _long trip_…" gumam Gaara dalam hati sementara sang pesawat terus bergerak mengarungi langit yang luas.

* * *

><p><strong>Catatan Akhir Cerita: <strong>Wih, perjalanan Gaara baru dimulai. Untuk seterusnya bakalan ada di sekuel. Btw, gue udah punya judul nih buat sekuelnya yaitu **Red Dragon (Perjalanan Merah)**. Ehehe _speaking about title_, kayaknya judul cerita ini nggak nyambung ya. _I mean_, **Red Velvet **artinya kan bukan **Pesawat Merah**. **Red Dragon **artinya juga bukan **Perjalanan Merah**. Nggak nyambung total, _but I don't care_. **Red Velvet **itu gue ambil dari nama _cupcake _yang suka gue tonton di TV (terus kenapa heh? -_-). Eh ayo dong _review_nya harap diberi dong ayo dong ayo dong kedondong… *gila*. Ah sudahlah, gue undur diri dulu. _Have a nice day everyone_! Oh ya, kalo ada kata-kata atau spasi yang ilang tolong kasih tau ya, soalnya suka gitu. Suka ilang-ilangan sendiri. Makasih banyak sebelumnya ;)


End file.
